konosuba teaser
by yevg
Summary: Después de un tiempo y finamente anunciando su primera película Kazuma pensaria estar feliz, pero bueno es no les gusto como va ser su trailer


_**Hola este one-shot se hizo después de ver el tráiler de konosuba la película como que me dio que eso no encajaba y me acorde el teaser de rarchet y clank como era más al estilo de la serie y novela adema s que no quería tardar así que lo hice en otro estilo o tipo de escritura que estoy acostumbrado hacer.**_

* * *

En un campo verde con colinas un castillo a lo lejos se veía contemplando Kazuma aunque en su cara se vía molestia.

Kazuma: La fantasía un lugar donde muestra su ingenio crear criaturas, donde surgen los héroes, donde done….HAAAA No puedo con esto.

Pronto el suelta unos papeles, se aleja mostrando que grababan y alguien gritando corte mientras aparecen Aqua ella llevando una gorra de director y Darkness lleva un lápiz en uno de sus oídos con unas hojas en sus manos y un gafete que dice escritora se acercan a él después su berrinché.

Aqua (Quejandose): Ahora que te quejas neet.

Darkness: Claro que puedes Kazuma solo maneja las palabras grandes como el ensayo.

Kazuma (Molesto): No eso es esto.

Para dar que quiere decir Kazuna pone su mano para tocar el paisaje resultando que era un fondo falso cuando cae.

Kazuma: Después de tanto tiempo y es nuestra primera película y mira que nos dan a nosotros ¡NADA! (sujeta Aqua de los hombros) donde esta los escenarios increíbles en cellsheading, los monstruos en CGI, (la suelta girando ante que ella caiga algo mareada) donde está la música orquestada épica.

Allí aparece Megumi con un gafete que dice edición con un papel.

Megumi: No te quejes todos están trabajando película de Konosuba y eso viniendo en donde hacen series de capítulos en una semana.

Kazuma (quejandose): Al menos se pudieron quedar y darnos material decente y además hacen tantos errores en la animación que hacen que un trabajo de un fan sea mejor que…

Aqua (nerviosa): ¡Callate neet! ¿No hagas enfadar a un grupo tan talentoso de dibujantes?

Darkness (asustada): Ella tiene razón ni yo me meto en algo que no gano.

Kazuma: Y que harán dejar de animar.

Oh sí que había hecho enojar al dibujante apareciendo una venta de barra herramientas y usando el lápiz de computadora hace clic en el nombre Kazuma haciendo desaparecer SUS colores dejándolo en blanco y contornos para un dibujo animado es lo equivalente a estar sin ropa

Kazuma: ¡Haa! no miren.

Aqua le quita el papel que tiene Megumi para taparlo mientras Darkness grita y se tapa los ojos

Aqua: ¡KAZUMA HAY NIÑOS!

El lápiz dibuja una esfera disco empezando asonar música genérica groovy de los 70 y 80 y Kazuma recupero su color involuntariamente empieza a bailar

Kazuma (Quejandose): Así que profesionales.

El lápiz lo toca cambiando el baile y poniendo hader better faster stronger de daft punk

Kazuma: Es enserio música de daftpunk.

Mientras Kazuma baila sus compañeras por la situación solo se ríen de su humillación nueva mente cambia la canción haciendo que se música irlandesa haciendo que Kazuma empieza a bailar también el baile irlandés riverdance para ser más exactos por todas partes ahora notando el qué vario movimiento le provocan dolor.

Darkness (preocupada): Discúlpate sería bueno.

Megumi (pensativa): Si ella tiene razón y quizás pare.

Kazuma (en dolor y cansado): Está bien lo siento por favor paren.

lápiz nueva mente aparece toca la esfera disco parando dejando respirar a kazuma y el lapiz toca otra barra de herramientas tocando el dibujo de una casa apareciendo el fondo siendo la entrada al gremio/bar/restaurante de Axel mostrando a Yunyun, Wiz y Chris que aparecen saludando al grupo y obviamente esta feliz Kazuma feliz por tener lo que quería.

Kazuma (emocionado): Eso está mejor y que tal uno de esos épicos logos

_**KONOSUBA**_

Kazuma (Orgulloso): Estuvo genial be lo que pasa y cuando dos adversarios dejan sus diferencias pueden…

Pero el dibujante aún estaba molesto así que dibuja unas tijeras cortando un hilo invisible que sostenía el logo haciéndolo caer sobre el sorprendido a todos salvo un poco a sus compañeras ya que él se lo había buscado.

Kazuma (Adolorido): Voy a quejarme con el creador

Dicho eso cae inconsciente mientras Wiz, Yunyun y Chris van a ayudar a Kazuma mientras su equipo lo ven.

Aqua (Feliz): Cuidado con los dibujantes

Darkness (Pensativa): Pueden ser tu mejor aliado o tu peor enemigo

Megumi (Halagando): En especial cuándo los ofendes a pecho

Una última vez aparece el lápiz hace parecer una claqueta Aqua la toma para hacerlo que corten, impriman y terminar la filmación.

* * *

**Konosuba la película**

**La leyenda carmesí **

**Muy pronto**

* * *

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y gracias**_


End file.
